


We were raised by the wrongs (but I will make it right)

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelgard cares for Claude, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sad Claude, Sad Edelgard, sad dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: 8 times Dimitri is the cause of Claude's sorrow and the 1 time he makes it right.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	We were raised by the wrongs (but I will make it right)

**Author's Note:**

> Little idea I had while thinking of Dimiclaude. Also I needed some Edelgard and Claude friendship TT   
> Enjoy it!

1.

Dimitri remembers the first time he made Claude upset. 

They had barely met and had spent some time just talking about their eagerness to lead a house of their own when Dimitri had been called away. He had left with a promise to meet at this same place later to continue their conversation. And late that night when he returned, he did so only to confess that he couldn’t stay to talk because he had business to attend to. Claude’s smile slipped from his lips but he had said he understood and was the first to leave. 

He hadn’t meant to be the reason to see Claude upset for the first time.

2.

The second time had been when Dimitri heard the rumors going around about Claude. None were kind and only got crueler with every rumor but Dimitri did not believe a word of them without talking to Claude first. And when he asked Claude about it while they were in the library, Claude had looked crestfallen. 

“I suppose it was only a matter of time,” he had whispered more to himself but Dimitri had still heard it.

Dimitri wanted to ask about them but Claude gathered his things and announced that he was turning in early. He had wished Dimitri a good night and walked out of the library with two books in his arms.

Dimitri was left feeling cold.

3.

The third was when he had walked into a conversation he had not supposed to hear. It had been between Edelgard and Claude, the two were seated on a grassy hill and when Dimitri got closer, he could hear his name somewhere in the conversation.

“Why not?” said Edelgard, she was quiet but there was mild frustration laced in her words.

“You know why I can’t. It’s a fool’s hope.” Claude sounded defeated and when Dimitri got closer, he saw that Claude had his head buried in his knees. Edelgard sat close to him, her hands in her lap, unsure of what to do with them but she looked like she wanted to offer comfort.

“And if you could change it?”

Claude sighs, the sound muffled and he raises his head to stare at the sky with dejected emerald eyes.

“Dimitri deserves better than me.”

And it all clicks. Dimitri understands what they speak of and he finds he cannot bring it to himself to show himself so he turns around and trains until his muscles are sore.

4.

The fourth was just after the invasion. Dimitri fights alongside Claude and when they hear the sound of a dragon roar, they both are shocked to see a large dragon fly above them. Dimitri watches Byleth fall and he knows Claude has seen the same but instead of going after Byleth, Claude grips his bicep and tugs.

“We have to go!” he tugs again and there is an urgency in his green eyes that Dimitri cannot bring himself to listen to. 

Dimitri doesn’t budge from his spot when Claude tugs again, shouting his name and a plea to follow him. Dimitri only watches and when someone tries to sneak behind Claude, he thrusts his lance forward. The lance impales the man and he hits the floor. Claude flinches and turns around, his grip on Dimitri loosens giving Dimitri the opportunity to pull himself away from Claude and retrieve his lance.

“Dimitri.”

Claude is quieter now but the urgency is still there.

“Go,” Dimitri says and he spares Claude a short glance. There is a frown marring those lips, a look of helplessness clouding over those stunning eyes. “Go!” he yells.

Claude blinks. He takes a step back, waiting for Dimitri to change his mind, but when he doesn’t Claude opens his mouth to speak. 

Nothing comes out.

Dimitri walks away.

5.

The fifth time had been their reunion.

Dimitri had believed Claude to be dead— had hoped him dead so that he would not interfere in any of his plans to murder Edelgard. He knows the two were friends and that Claude would rather neither of them fight.

But here they are.

Claude looks different. His eyes have lost their shine and his smile is broken. Dimitri wishes Claude had died so he would not have to see this version.

“We don’t have to fight!” Claude insists but Dimitri doesn’t want to listen. He threatens to eliminate Claude if he stands in his way and the way Claude’s face crumbles only angers Dimitri further because, of course, he would be the cause of it.

6.

The sixth is sometime after their reunion. Claude is hurt, bleeding out on the field but he is still fighting. Edelgard’s hands twitch as if she wanted to help Claude and her eyes are a maelstrom of regret and sorrow. Claude is still her friend, Claude has done nothing to her but try and _save_ her. Edelgard needs to get to him, she will not let Claude die. Her advances are halted by a battle cry coming from Dimitri. She has no choice but to stand back or risk being killed by the feral king.

But Claude...

"Dimitri!" she yells and it grabs Dimitri's attention. She looks to Claude with pleading eyes. "Please... Claude. Help him."

She makes her escape but Dimitri doesn’t follow this time. He's momentarily shocked though he knows he shouldn't be. With Edelgard gone, he kneels beside Claude to check on him, the anger now gone.

“Claude?” Dimitri calls out, low and worried.

Claude peeks up, one eye shut from the blood running down his forehead. He laughs, bitter and abrupt.

“Here to finish me off?” he questions and both of his hands are gripping the gaping wound on his side, trying to stop the bleeding. “Am I in your way again?”

Dimitri hates the bitter taste in his mouth at hearing those words, remembering his words to Claude at the reunion. If he could, he would take it back.

“I’m here to help you.”

Claude takes a shaky breath, a strangled laugh escaping his trembling body. He can’t help the flinch when Dimitri reaches for him but when the other wraps him in his cape and lifts him in his arms, he has to admit it’s pretty warm.

“I guess I really am a fool,” Claude breathes out. He lets his head fall against Dimitri’s chest and closes his eyes, listening to the heartbeat of his savior. “It had to be you, didn’t it?”

Dimitri pulls him closer and prays that they will have another chance to talk about this.

7.

Claude is standing in the moonlight, arms crossed across his chest. He looks deep in thought but when Dimitri approaches him, he turns his attention to him.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he questions.

Dimitri shakes his head. “I cannot find rest nowadays,” he confesses sadly.

Claude hums and turns his attention back to the stars. The pregnant silence between them is nearly too much for Dimitri and he itches to finally talk about what is going on between them

“Claude—” 

“It’s okay,” Claude interrupts with a sad smile. “I’ve already made peace with it. You don’t have to worry about me trying to chase your tail anymore.”

The joke was supposed to lighten the mood but only succeeded in making Dimitri begin to panic. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They were supposed to talk about it and maybe…

“I’ll let you have the view to yourself. Good night, Dimitri.”

Claude doesn’t leave right away, waiting for… something. For Dimitri maybe but Dimitri can’t move so Claude’s shoulders slump and he walks away.

8.

Claude is avoiding him. 

Of course he would be after that night but Dimitri had hoped nothing would change between them.

Dimitri talks to Byleth about it who always give Dimitri the same sad look and suggests for Dimitri to stop by his room and talk. But when Dimitri is standing in front of Claude’s room that night, he hears a sniffle coming from inside and the thought of making Claude cry sends him into panic mode. 

He runs.

  
1.

Peace was finally within their grasp. There had been some tough decisions but Dimitri is sure their future will be brighter. 

Claude now plans to return to his homeland and despite the permanent regret in his eyes, there is also hope. Dimitri hasn’t seen that in a long time.

“When will you return?” Dimitri asks when they are in the tower, overlooking the land.

Claude doesn’t answer right away and when he does, he refuses to meet Dimitri’s gaze.

“I’m not sure,” Claude begins. “There’s not much keeping me here but it would be nice to come back and visit everyone after I've finished accomplishing my goal. Other than that I have no reason to return.”

The words sting Dimitri more than he cares to admit.

“What if… you did have one?”

Claude smiles and unfortunately, all of his smiles seem to be sad. “I doubt there would be a reason great enough to urge me to return.” And he sounds so sure of this that Dimitri wonders where it all went wrong. He wonders why he let this get as bad as it was?

“What if I wanted you to return?”

Claude’s smile falters but he manages to keep it up. “Of course I would come back to visit you, Dimitri.”

“No.” Dimitri turns to face Claude, waiting for Claude to do the same and when he does, Dimitri holds his gaze. “I mean what if I wanted you to return and stay… with me.”

Claude’s eyes go through a series of emotions  _ confusionhopedoubtangerdenial _ before settling onto sorrow. He shakes his head. “I can’t stay.”

Dimitri watches the tears gather in those emerald eyes. He no longer feels panic at being the cause of them. Only aching regret. “Why not?”

A pause. “It’s not right.”

“Why is it not right for me to want the man I love beside me?”

And Dimitri watches bitterly as Claude begins to shatter. It starts with a single tear that slides down his tanned cheek, catching on his beard.

“You don’t love me.” Claude sounds so _sure_ and he begins to back up but Dimitri only follows him.

“But I do. Oh Claude, I do.”

Claude’s back hits the wall, Dimitri gives him room to run if he really wants to. But Claude doesn’t move nor does he tear his tearful gaze from Dimitri. Dimitri takes this as a sign to continue, he steps closer to Claude and reaches for his hand

“How many times have I been the cause of those tears? How many times have I broken your heart?”

He doesn’t expect Claude to answer but Claude has always managed to surprise him. 

“Too many,” he whispers and it sounds too much like an apology. “That’s why I can’t stay. I’ve already accepted that I can't have you. I can’t be selfish." His voice hitches, trying to keep his emotions at bay but failing miserably. "I can't hope.”

“But you can!" Dimitri laughs, humorlessly and his voice cracks from the sheer amount of regret he feels. "You have spent all these years being selfless. Please let me make up for my wrongs. Let me love you.”

He expects Claude to push him away, he wouldn’t be upset if it happened. He knows he deserves to be left alone, to be unloved, but after an antagonizing long period of time, the feel of Claude’s hand hesitantly giving his hand a squeeze leaves him with a flare of hope in his chest. And Dimitri closes his eye, bowing his head and allowing himself to shed a single tear that hits the space in between them. He reaches in his pocket to bring out a small box.

Claude doesn’t say anything not even when Dimitri removes his gloves to slip on a ring, carefully crafted and fit perfectly on his finger.

“A promise,” Dimitri whispers. “A promise to come back to me and I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to keep a smile on your face.”

Claude wordlessly falls against Dimitri’s strong body, the hand that wears the ring gripping Dimitri’s furs tightly and he allows himself to cry. This time not in sorrow but in utter relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuppp  
> well I can't wait for Dimiclaude week ehe I hope I can keep up with it lolz  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
